Airport Encounters
by Tina aka T-chan
Summary: An insite to Duo and Heero's relationship while on a simple mission, *YOAI* 1x2 some lemony freshness mixed in (more later on)
1. Default Chapter Title

Airport Encounters   
By: Tina  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue/ Teaser?  
  


The dark lone figures sat on the edge of the concourse of the B terminal at  
SeaTac Airport.(1) One figure was sitting up straight and stiff on the bench,   
the boy was watching the throng of people walk and run through the pathways of   
the concourse in front of them. He was looking for a certain person among the  
hundreds that pass by. He did not want to see this person, he didn't even   
really know the person. He just wanted to stay were he was, as he was content.  
He looked down at the head that rested on his leg, then his eyes tracked down   
the slim firm body stretched out on the bench. How the tight shirt hugged the   
slim waist, and showed off the subtle curve of the back. He rested his hand on  
the small figure's hip. The second figure lay on his side, facing the steady   
throng of people. His eyes were closed in a light sleep, the soft lips curled   
up into a small soft smile, as the first runs his hand down the second's spine.   
The sleeping boy made soft purring noises at the soothing contact. Both were  
tense and on edge waiting. The second's eyes opened up and he smiled up at  
the first before kissing the leg that his head was resting on. Brushing his   
lips softly across the fabric that covered the well muscled thigh. The first   
let a small smile sip across his thin intense lips. The second figure who was   
still laying down put his head back into it's resting position and watches the   
crowd with heavy lidded eyes, not wanting to see the person they were waiting   
for, hoping that the others who were placed around the large airport would see   
the target first. Hoping he would not have to leave the comfort and warmth of   
his partner.  
  
(1) oh yeh almost forgot! SeaTac is an actual airport, it is between Seattle   
and Tacoma Washingon, hence being called SeaTac! hehe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Airport Encounters  
Part 1  
By Tina   
  
Heero sat straight and stiff on the hard uncomfortable plastic bench, watching  
the people scurry to and fro. His hand traveled to Duo's hip resting there   
for a few minutes. He looks down and watches His Duo sleeping, Duo's perfect  
head resting on his leg, he let himself sigh inwardly at the beauty of his   
lover. Even though they had been lovers for almost a year now, he could not   
get over just how perfect Duo was. Yeh sure they fought all the time, but those  
fights were mostly show. They would fight in front of the other pilots then go  
to their room and snuggle with each other like nothing had happened. Only Quatre  
could tell that the fights were nothing more then wasted words. They always fought  
about petty stuff like Duo leaving the milk out on the counter, or Heero spending  
too much time on his laptop. Heero was lost in his thoughts about his and Duo's   
relationship as he stroked Duo's back softly, causing the sleeping boy to purr softly.  
He forced back a smile as it threatened to change his blank expression. A   
simple sound from Duo could make him so happy, even just a look could toss him   
into a world filled with joy and happiness. Duo was the center of his universe,  
he was no longer the perfect solider. The war came second, Duo always came   
first now. Even though sometimes he had to leave Duo for a mission, he would   
contact Duo at the least once a week. Most of the time he would compromise the   
mission to speak to Duo over the video phone, to see his loving angel of Death.   
Yes his Angel of Death, Duo called himself Shinigami and Heero excepted that,   
but Duo was an angel in his eyes, so Duo became Heero's Angel of Death.  
  
Even though most people would still think Heero was a cold emotionless killer,   
Duo knew better. His beloved was passionate, soft, and tender. He knew a side   
of Heero that no one else did, a side of Heero's that was his and his alone. His   
to keep for the rest of eternity, even after death. They both knew that one of them  
could die at any moment, that was the risk they had to take to free the colonies.  
Because they knew that they could die tomorrow they spent their time together   
enjoying their lives to the fullest. Even though to most people it would just seem   
boring to spend your day off just sitting in the park together watching kids play,  
or watching the sunset together. To Heero and Duo it was the time they could get  
away, just be together. Duo would even stop talking, just to be held by his koi.  
Only the other pilots knew of their relationship, not even the scientist knew.   
Dr. G had suspicions about them, but could never prove anything, except that he   
found files of unauthorized vid calls, between the two boys. He never knew what   
they spoke about in those calls, most were only a few minutes long, others were hours  
long. Heero would call Duo, then Duo would pick up smiling brightly at his lover.   
Heero would let a small smile get past his face mask, just to show Duo how much he   
still loved him. Duo would tell Heero how much he missed him and what everyone was   
doing, who else was off on a mission. Heero would listen happily just watching his   
animated lover. When Duo was done talking Heero would tell him how the mission was   
going, and that he loved Duo. Sometimes that would be it, other times they would   
talk for hours, well Duo would talk, his violet eyes boring right into Heero's soul.   
Making the soldier's heart of ice crack and melt. Heero would tell Duo not to worry,  
and would say that he had a surprise or present for Duo when the mission was over.   
Duo would smile and beg Heero to tell him what it was. Heero would just shake his  
head then tell his angel good bye and cut the connection. When they first became   
lovers, Duo would get depressed when Heero was off on a mission, he would not eat or  
sleep until Heero returned. After about six months Duo got over his depression   
bouts and just smile and joke around, even though inside, he was sick with worry. It   
showed through his eyes, with every look, with every second. Heero was just as bad as   
Duo, only he did not show it as much. When Duo was gone on a mission, he would spend   
all of his time on his laptop, supposedly working on mission plans, but really he was   
waiting for Duo's calls. He wore his cold emotionless mask on the outside, but on the   
inside he was a mental wreck, thinking what would happen if Duo were to get hurt,   
captured, or even bworse killed. When one of them got back from a mission they went   
directly to a quiet place together. If one was injured the other would bath and   
dress the wounds, taking special care.  
  
/Duo staggered into the small apartment that he was sharing with Heero. Heero was   
sitting on the couch, he looked up from his book and his eyes grew wide, then narrowed  
into thin angry slits. How dare someone hurt his Duo. Duo was in bad shape, he was  
holding his arm to his stomach, blood was running down from his other shoulder,  
caused by a bullet that grazed his shoulder. There was a large gash on his forehead,  
a streak of deep red blood ran down the bridge of his nose over his pale blue tinged  
lips. His was visibly shaking, his body suffering from the loss of blood and from   
the excruciating pain. Heero jumped up only seconds after Duo entered the room,   
jumping over the chair and catching his battered love just before he passed out.  
  
"He... Heero..." Duo mostly breathed the words out, his lips quivering.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right Duo I am here, just rest now, my Angel." Duo let out a sigh  
of relief and slipped into a deep pain free sleep. Heero picked up his injured   
angel and took him over to the small bed they shared, and put the boy softly down.   
He took out his pocket knife and began to cut off Duo's cloths so he wouldn't jar any  
broken bones his lover would have. He threw the soiled clothes across the room not  
caring where they landed. Heero pushed the long blood soaked bangs out of Duo's   
pale face and whispered.  
  
"Stay with me angel, just hang on, I'll take care of you."/  
  
Because of his love for Duo he thought twice about self-destructing in Wing. He hadn't  
even tried since Duo had become his lover. Duo gave him something, someone to live   
for. Heero wouldn't give that up for anything. His angel was the most beautiful   
creature in the universe. Heero knew other people saw Duo's beauty as well, that made  
him even more possessive of His Duo. Duo belonged to him and no one else.   
  
/Duo's body swayed with the beat of the music, his long hair pulled up in a high   
ponytail. The long chestnut strands swung around his back, brushing down the small   
of his back and the slight curve of his tight ass. He was clothed in nothing more then  
a few pieces of leather. A very small tight pair of black leather shorts, his long   
legs covered only with a set of fishnet hose. He wore a lose dark purple silk shirt,   
held on with only the middle button. The shirt made his light violet eyes stand out   
even more. He wore just a hint of make-up, a little lip gloss, making his soft, full   
lips shiny, with a hint of pink, and just a little smudge of kohl around his large   
seemingly innocent eyes. The whole picture of his was breath taking. Heero sat at   
the edge of the dance floor alone, watching his sexy lover dancing to the loud music   
of the night club. People were draw to Duo's gyrating body, forming a circle around   
the fae boy. Their eyes straining to see him through the flashing lights of the club.   
Heero smirked slightly as he saw how much attention His Duo got. He knew that if even  
one of the touched Duo they would die. A large blonde man, who looked like he spent   
to much time in the gym moved close to the dancing beauty and put his large hands on   
Duo's shoulders. He spun Duo around so that he was face to face with the large man, or  
more like face to chest. Duo looked up, the man smirked at Duo and licked his lips,   
knowing that he wanted to taste this beauty. He moved his hand to Duo's waist and   
began to pick Duo up. The violet eyed boy squirmed and kicked at the blonde trying to   
get away. Heero saw everything, even the violent lust in the man's eyes, knowing what   
a person like him would do to Duo. Heero vaulted out of his chair and was through the  
crowd in less then ten seconds. In then next twenty seconds he had the large man on   
his back, clutching his knee, and Duo held safely in his lover's arm. Duo sighed in   
relief and put his head on Heero's shoulder and began to kiss and nibble his koi's neck.  
  
Duo whispered in a husky voice, "I want you koi, right now." The sound of Duo's voice  
like that heated Heero's blood to boiling point. There was an unnoticeable widening  
of his eyes, but Duo could see it, just like he could see every movement and breath   
of his koi. Heero only nodded, not trusting his voice. He could feel the effect Duo's  
words had on him as his dark jeans suddenly became very tight. Duo wiggled in his arms,  
trying to get Heero to move or do something. Heero turned still carrying Duo and   
pushed his way through the crowd on the dance floor making his way out the door. He   
took Duo to their motorcycle and plopped him onto the back. Duo grinned up at Heero   
then with on long finger traced the noticeable bulge in the front of Heero's jeans.  
  
"I see you want me too, koi." Duo laughed lightly and swung his leg over so that he   
straddled the back of the motorcycle.  
  
"Well get movin' Heero if you want to get it tonight!" Duo smirked as Heero actually  
had to shake his head to get out of the dazed state he was in. Heero growled softly  
at Duo the got onto the bike in front of Duo. They didn't bother with helmets, Heero  
was in to much of a rush to get back to the safe house, and Duo didn't want hat hair.   
Duo scooted up so that his stomach and chest were pressing against Heero's back. Duo  
wrapped his arms around his lover's waist resting his hands on the other's erection.   
Heero hissed softly at the contact trying to focus on starting the engine of the small  
black sports bike. Duo just smiled and rubbed his erection into the curve of Heero's   
back, purring softly. Heero scowled and got the bike started then sped away to the   
safe house so he could teach Duo a lesson about teasing./  
  
After that night Duo couldn't walk straight for a week, he didn't go to night clubs   
anymore either.  
  
R/R Onegai! ^_^ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Airport Encounters  
Part 2  
By Tina   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo shifted slightly as he laid on the bench. His large violet eyes fluttered open  
softly, and he blinked a few times letting out a soft groan, before looking up at  
Heero. Heero looked silently back down at Duo, Duo winked and make sure he had   
Heero's full attention before turning his head down and brushing his lips softly   
across the spandex clad thigh. Heero swallowed hard and tried not to let it show   
that the simple kiss made his heart race, and sent a jolt down to his groin. Heero  
simply let out a small smile to Duo. The violet eyed beauty laughed softly and slowly  
pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was sitting side ways on the bench   
facing Heero, with one leg bent resting fully on the hard bench. He stretched fluidly,  
yawning as he pushes his arms up above his head, arching his back slightly and making  
little grunting sounds. All Heero could think while he was watching was how sexy Duo  
was, and how much Duo turned him on.  
  
/Heero walked into their small bedroom to find Duo sitting shirtless on the Queen sized  
bed they shared. His back was to Heero, as he brushed his long chestnut hair out.   
Heero could see the muscles move under the taunt skin of Duo's back, as his arms work  
pulling the brush gently through the long silken strands of his hair. Duo was humming  
softly to himself a little lullaby that Sister Helen used to sing to him and the other  
kids. It always brought back nice memories. He was so caught up in brushing his hair  
that he didn't notice Heero was in the room until a soft deep humming worked into his   
own, he jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder. He smiled brightly when he saw   
it was Heero who began to hum along to the song. That is one thing he loved about Heero,  
when they were along Heero was kind and tender, his whole being softened. The mask of   
the soldier was put away, and the deep cobalt blue eyes twinkled with emotions, seeing,  
drinking in all that was his Duo Maxwell.   
  
Duo placed the hair brush on the small wooden bedside table then grinned at Heero and   
slipped out of his jeans, throwing them off to the side of the room. Heero stood there  
daring Duo with his eyes to be a tease, and of course Duo complied.   
  
Duo laid down on the bed wearing only his black silk boxers, his long hair spread out   
under him. The small lamp next to the bed was the only light in the room, except for   
what was coming in through the window. The dim lighting casted artful shadows across   
Duo's prone body. Duo spread his long well muscled legs open just a little to suggest  
to Heero. His hands began running themselves up and down that creamy white chest.   
The small calloused hands stopping over the berry colored nipples and tweaking them.   
Duo moaned softly, then licked his soft full lips trying to rile up Heero. Heero   
stood in front of the bed watching Duo, trying not to cave into the sweet teasing.   
Duo arched his hips off the bed, then moving them in small circles in the air, before   
thrusting up. While he was doing this he began to suck on one of his long fingers,   
drawing it slowly in and out of his mouth. Heero saw this and groaned. Finally he   
could not take it any longer. He stalked over to their closet and pulled out a small   
black box, taking it over to the bed. Duo saw the box and grinned brightly as that   
is just what he wanted to happen. He purred softly from deep in his throat. That   
sound made Heero even hotter, finally Heero jumped onto Duo. He made quick work of   
pinning Duo's arm over his head and other wise holding the boy down. Duo smirked and   
licked his lips.  
"Aww what are you going to do now Hee-chan? Tie me up and torture me?" Duo laughed   
darkly, but was quickly cut off by Heero kissing him. Duo squirmed underneath the   
gentle weight of his koi. Heero pulled away leaving a breathless Duo gasping for   
air as he leaned off the side of the bed, opening the black box. Inside the little   
box was a whole bunch of little goodies Heero and Duo had collected over their short   
time of being lovers. There was a mass of leather straps and a few fuzzy objects   
inside, as well as one very large tube of lubricant! Heero first pulled out the bundle  
of soft leather straps, he straddled Duo's waist, quickly tying his hands together and  
tying them to a bed post. Duo smirked at Heero, knowing exactly what to expect from   
his lover. He expected Heero to tie him up and fuck him till the sun comes up. But   
this time Heero surprised him by bringing out a new toy, a black leather riding crop.  
  
Duo's eyes widened when he saw the 'toy' and Heero smirked, and ran the tip of the crop  
down the center of Duo's chest, making the boy shiver and squirm.  
"H... Heero, what are you going to do with that?" Duo looked absolutely scared at the   
moment. Heero just grinned at him, then moved the cool leather over one of Duo's   
already erect nipples. Duo gasped loudly then bite his bottom lip and closed his eyes.  
He squirmed madly under the feel of the soft leather of the crop. Heero was tired of  
all on Duo's movement and took the rest of the soft leather straps, and secured the   
wiggling boy to the bed. Duo's legs strapped to the posts and one long tight strap   
going across his stomach keeping him from bucking up. Duo smirked at Heero and began   
his taunts again.  
"Aww, Hee-chan is that the best you can do? I mean geeze just tying me up? Come on   
what else you got?" Heero growled softly and pulled out a leather gag and placed it   
in the baka's mouth, shutting him up for good. Now by Duo's words you would think that  
he was not enjoying this, but in fact it was just the opposite, every time Heero added  
a new leather strap to hold him down, his blood just heated more, and the gag just   
topped it off.  
  
Heero picked up the crop again and laid a light stinging blow to one of the bound boy's  
berry colored nipples, causing Duo to bite against the gag in his mouth and try to   
squirm out of the leather bonds that held him in place. Heero's cobalt blue eyes were   
darkened with lust for the braided baka. They didn't play like this very often,   
usually didn't need to, but a diversion from normal sex always was fun for both.   
Don't get me wrong, they both would trade all the little sex toys in the world to just  
have time alone to make love. But hey they are young and still want to experiment!   
  
Heero positioned himself in-between the prone boy's long creamy legs, he ran the handle  
of the crop down Duo's taunt stomach, he watched with wonder as the muscles underneath  
the silky skin, twitched and jumped at the odd caress. He could not help but want to  
taste the sweet skin of his lover, leaning over and running a soft tongue over the   
firm stomach, listening to every muffled gasp and moan that came from the smaller boy  
with much satisfaction. Heero moved his warm mouth upwards over the leather strap and  
greedily grabbed on of the pert nipples in his mouth, cause Duo to buck against the   
restraint and whimper loudly. The dark haired boy nibbled and sucked at the hard   
little nub for a few minutes then moved onto better things.  
  
Duo's eyes went wide when he felt the riding crop snake down under the band of his   
black boxers, he struggled to see what Heero was doing to him then closed his eyes   
tightly when he saw just what little item Heero had out now.   
  
Heero laid the crop across Duo's taunt stomach, then pulled out a little pocket knife  
and quickly put the blade under Duo's waist band, and pulling up hard, making the   
silken fabric rip, right down the middle, the remains of the boxers slithered down   
resting on either side of the very hot, very naked Duo. Duo's eyes remained closed,   
his head thrown back on the pillow, hair spread out around him. Heero sat back a   
little and examined his work, nodding a little in satisfaction, he picked up the   
riding crop and threw it across the room, thinking it got boring fast, now all he   
wanted to do was be inside the luscious body beneath him. He didn't want to do   
anything else but fuck Duo into the mattress.  
  
He pulled out the silver tube of lube, that seemed to get used so often when Duo was around.  
He squeezed out a large amount on his fingers and waited a few seconds, well not  
really that long, for it to warm up, before taking one finger and probing at Duo's  
tight bud. Duo gasped and his eyes flew open at the unexpected contact, then he   
grinned around the gag and tried to move downwards to impale himself on that long  
finger, knowing it would bring him so much pleasure. Heero just smirked and rubbed  
against the little opening for a while, making Duo whimper and squirm in the bonds.   
Then he got tired of that game also and shoved his finger up the tight hole, being   
careful not to cause Duo that much pain. He began to thrust the digit up feeling   
around trying to find that one little spot that always drew his little angel crazy,  
he reached up with his other hand and tore off the gag, he wanted to hear all of the   
noises Duo was making, and trust me Duo was making plenty of noise!   
  
Duo let out a loud moan the second the gag was out of his mouth, some how thinking in   
his muddled mind that making sounds would relieve a little of the pressure in his   
groin, sadly it wasn't really working.(1) Heero gently but forcefully pushed a   
second finger inside the other boy, stretching the small opening, as to not hurt   
Duo, but make this wonderful for the both of them.   
  
As soon as Heero felt that Duo was about to go over the edge, he removed his fingers   
causing Duo to whimper and moan at the loss. The American peeked open his eyes a   
little and tilted his head up to see what happened, the second he did Heero pushed   
his swollen member into the bound boy. Duo yelled out in surprise and tossed his   
head back, biting his lip to keep himself from waking the whole house up. Heero paused  
for a minute to let Duo adjust, then roughly slammed all the way into the smaller boy,  
he even let out a small moan of his own and grunted slightly, wondering how Duo could   
still be so tight, so perfect after all their months together. Heero's pace was fast   
and hard, he didn't care if this was long, he wanted to fill Duo, he wanted his angel   
to scream for him.(2) Soon, oh so soon, it seems like only minutes, but felt like an   
eternity that Heero was surrounded by that tight perfect heat when he felt it get   
impossibly tighter.   
  
Duo's eyes were closed tightly his head arched back on the bed, as Heero ground into   
him, his breaths came out in small gasps and pants. He felt the wonderful, almost  
madding, pain building in his body until...  
  
"HEERO! Oh god!" His body shuddered and clamped down on his lover as he came,   
expending himself all over his and Heero's stomach. The sound of Duo yelling his  
name out like that, and the spasms he could feel his lover going through, sent him   
over the edge of the abyss. He thrust as deep as he thought possible and grunted   
loudly as his warm seed poured into the nether regions of his lover. He collapsed   
on top of Duo who was still shaking from the force of his orgasms. He stayed inside   
of Duo for what seemed like forever until he forced his body to moved, and he rolled   
off to the side. Immediately when he did that Duo started to snuggle into his side,   
planting little kisses on his koi's chest and side. Heero just smiled softly and shook  
his head./  
  
Duo tilted his head to the side and looked at Heero, he could see the barely there   
flush across the tanned cheeks. He smirked slightly wondering what his koi could be  
thinking about, that would get past the soldier's cold mask. The braided boy leaned  
forwards a whispered something in the dark haired boy's ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) Did I say sadly? *grins and winks* hehe  
(2) Ok ok yeh I know that sounds really sick and wrong... But... Hehe I was kinda  
hoping to go for the loving effect? *massive sweatdrop* it kinda didn't work I know,  
but anyway, yes Duo does scream hehe.  
  
Airport Encounters  
By Tina   
Part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's eyes grow slightly wider as he heard his little lover. Duo sat back and   
smirked slightly and tilted his head to the side before scooting off the bench and   
walking off towards the rest room, Heero was treated with a nice view of Duo's ass   
swaying as the boy walked away slowly.   
  
He took a few deep breaths and placed his cold mask back on and began scanning the   
crowd again, all of a sudden his wrist unit beeped at him, he held it up and pushed  
the little white button on the side. Quatre's bright face popped up on the small   
LCD screen, and the blonde smiled slightly.  
  
"01 this is 04, have you found the luggage yet?"  
"No 04 four I have not, 02 has gone off to look for the luggage, will contact if 02  
has spotted the luggage."  
"All right 01, good luck, 04 over and out." The wrist unit went blank again, and   
Heero went back to watching the crowd. While he was scanning the throng of people   
moving by him, his mind kept drifting back to his lover.  
  
Had it really been almost a year that they had been together? It seemed like forever  
to Heero, but at the same time it seemed like so short of a time, he could still   
remember the day that He had told Duo his feelings like it was yesterday...  
  
/Duo sat up on a low branch of the huge oak tree, in the back yard of their current   
residence. His long leg swung freely as did his chestnut braid. Heero sat up in  
their shared room, looking out the window at the beautiful wood nymph sitting in the  
tree. Duo sat with his back to the trunk and one leg pulled up onto the branch,   
the other dangling towards the ground. The long mass of silken rope that he called   
hair snaked down past the branch and swayed in the gentle evening breeze. His head   
tilted up, looking up through the branches towards the darkening sky. To Heero he   
looked perfect, and then, when Duo let out a small soft, real, smile, it took the   
perfect soldier's breath away.  
~I have been lost ever since I was born.~  
He shook his head a little.  
~I am not lost now little one, I have finally found my way, be happy for me.~  
He sent the silent prayer to the little girl who was lost from this universe so   
long ago. The cold mask of a solider left Heero's face as he turned and walked out the  
door.  
  
~He is my way.~  
  
He stepped out of the house unnoticed by anyone and walked up to the boy sitting  
casually in the tree and looked up.  
"Duo..."/  
  
Duo skipped back to the bench where Heero was sitting and plopped down next to him   
pulling a pack of gum out of his pocket and grabbing a piece popping it into his   
mouth. He spoke around the wad of gum in his mouth softly.  
  
"Any word from the others?" He looked questionably at Heero and frowned slightly.  
Heero nodded, "Yes 04, no luggage yet." Duo nodded a little and went back to watching  
the crowd of people move past in waves.  
~They look like cattle, all moving in the same direction, all looking the same, no one  
even stands out. Why do they all have to be so like each other?~ Duo thought to   
himself for a few minutes the sighed and leaned back putting his hand behind his neck,  
and tapping his foot lightly on the ground, he jumped when Heero's wrist unit beeped   
again and sat up.  
  
This time Trowa's face came up on the screen, "01, 05 has the luggage, mission   
accomplished."  
Heero nodded and the wrist unit went blank once again, he turned to his lover.   
Duo grinned at Heero.  
"Oi, 01 lets go celebrate!" Heero nodded a little and was pulled up off the bench by  
a very happy Duo, who whispered in his ear, "I know the perfect way to celebrate."  
Duo looked at Heero and winked before pulling the dark haired boy out of the airport.  
  
~No longer lost, I have found my path, for life. It is not the path  
of a solider, but the path of a hero. Not for the world, but for my love.~  
  
~owari~  
  
R/R Onegai! ^_^ 


End file.
